


나와 함께 썸타 (Let’s start something.)

by amelioratedays



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Crack, Idol Verse, M/M, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JB outright dotes on Youngjae and Jackson doesn't attempt to hide his dislike for such actions--pining after leader-nim's affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	나와 함께 썸타 (Let’s start something.)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and written during a rushed train ride.

Jaebum dotes on Youngjae too much. It's unfair, Jackson deems; how the older would seemingly give in to anything that his roommate pleas for. He voices it over dinner one night and Jaebum only leans over to smack his forehead. It hurts twice as much when he sees their leader hyung putting food in Youngjae's bowl. “You've dieted enough, eat more today.” He says and the scowl on Jackson's face only deepens. He secretly hopes Youngjae's face bloats the next morning.  
  
It doesn't. ( _for once_ )  
  
And Jackson walks past the leader's room on the way back from the restroom to find Youngjae asleep (fucking comatose) in Jaebum's arms. Their leader softly patting the main vocal's back, voice too sweet as he whispers, “Youngjae, wake up. We'll be late.” It's so fucking sweet that Jackson thinks he's inhaled a whole glass of honey, teeth rotting and heart rotting. Because hell, Mark woke him up by kicking him onto the floor.  
  
Jaebum sits between Jackson and Youngjae on the way to the salon, and Jackson takes it in him to rest his head onto the elder's shoulders. That is, until he's pushed off a minute later, yelping as he braces his fall.  
  
“You're heavy, man.” Jaebum groans.  
  
“But Youngjae's doing the same thing!" Jackson squeals, hands flapping in the air. "And his head is bigger than mine!”  
  
“Stop being loud, Jae's sleeping.” Jaebum whispers as he motions to his left. Said boy almost drooling into the leader's neck. “Like he's ever awake,” Jackson mutters under his breath and stuffs his earphones in. His head hits the car window and he contemplates throwing his iPod at the glass.  
  
He's extra mean to Youngjae during filming, scripted or not, and almost flings him in the water while pretending to catch fish.  _Almost_. Because he sees Jaebum on the side, towel in tow to wrap their team's resident Pooh bear into a hug. It doesn’t happen, of course. He runs towards open arms the moment he steps out of the water, grip too tight for leader-nim to move and Mark throws him a knowing smirk.  
  
Needless to say, Mark doesn't eat dinner that night. They come home after filming and Mark tackles him to his mattress.  
  
“Wang Jia Er, you're such a petty bastard.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“Just because you can’t get into Jaebum’s pants.”  
  
“ _Shut up_.” Jackson snarls, dumping his blanket on the Taiwanese male. It’s way too hot in the dorm and he hopes the eldest will sweat to his death. It’s still hot when he wakes up, room void of air conditioning, and he stumbles out for a cold shower. He ends up walking past Jaebum and Yongjae’s room, peripheral vision catching what was a tangle of limbs. It’s the dead peak of Summer and Jaebum was still sleeping with his arms around Youngjae, lips falling just on the back of the younger male’s neck. It doesn’t make any sense to the resident Hong Kong-er and it only makes him want to dump ice cubes on Youngjae’s head. He doesn’t for obvious reasons.  
  
Instead, he settles in between the two—fidgeting his way in before wrapping his arms around Jaebum and Jaebum’s around him. Youngjae’s squished up to the wall and Jackson doesn’t care. Not like he’ll wake up anyways. But Jaebum does—with a yell—and Jackson finds himself tumbling off the mattress. Jaebum’s giving him another one of those disciplinary slaps on the neck and Jackson glares at Youngjae—still asleep despite his screams.  
  
“Jackson, what are you doing now.” Jaebum questions in defeat. It’s way too late for chaos and all he really wants is rest. “I wanted to sleep with you.” Jackson blurts out, accent thick and choppy. Jaebum sighs and lifts the younger Chinese male back onto the bed, pulling the other so that his back laid in touch with the leader’s chest. “Now shut up and go to sleep.” Jaebum orders, tone rough and authoritative. They fall asleep in overwhelming heat and Jackson wakes up to Mark towering over the three of them, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
He kidnaps Youngjae the next night, dumping him upon his own bed. Mark looks at him with wide eyes, and asks him; “What the fuck are you doing?” Jackson gives a small smile and latches onto his roommate, “Duan Yi En, you’re my best friend. Now help me.”  
  
“Get out. Youngjae sings in his sleep.” Mark refutes, groaning when Jackson doesn’t listen to his reply. Fucking best friends, he thinks. Youngjae’s going through the second verse of A when Jaebum comes out of the shower. He’s all muscles and Jackson attempts to come off as “calm” whilst finding a suitable pose. Except he’s not, and all he manages is a small squeal as he trips over his own feet.  
  
“Hyung~” Jackson says while throwing himself on the leader’s mattress.  
  
“Where’s Youngjae?” Jaebum asks, eyes turning and looking out the door. It’s half past three and the younger wasn’t in bed. Everything screamed strange and he’s about to go out on scavenger hunting when he’s pulled back onto the makeshift bed.  
  
“Youngjae, Youngjae, Youngjae. Why do you only care about Youngjae?!” Jackson slurs, too worked up in his own emotions. “Care about me too.” He’s sulking and Jaebum’s laughing, voice melodious and spiteful all at once.  
  
“Youngjae’s cuter than you.”  
  
“I’m cute too! And wild. And sexy. What more do you want?” Jackson retaliates.  
  
“Well, Youngjae listens to me.” Jaebum replies while pulling his covers over the both of them.  
  
“Well, I...listen too...sometimes.” Accented Korean faltering out of tempo as Jackson pulls Jaebum’s hands to his waist. Jaebum hums a reply and lets the Hong Kong male manoeuvre his limbs. He falls in and out of sleep, chest rising and falling with each heartbeat and it’s the third time he wakes up in the night when Jackson leans into his ear.  
  
“Dote on me too.”  
  
Jaebum lets out a chuckle and speaks into the night air, “What are you doing?” “Being cute.” The other replies without hesitation, eyelids fluttering and cheeks inflating. It makes Jaebum want to pinch his cheeks, but he’s too tired to lift his arm—numb under the weight of the younger male’s body. He settles elsewhere instead and turns his head to graze the other’s lips with his own. Jackson’s breath hitches, eyes wide, and Jaebum laughs—warm breath falling onto Jackson’s lips as he replies.  
  
“Youngjae’s still cuter than you.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“With pleasure.”


End file.
